


Blessing In Disguise

by Thestorywhisperer



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorywhisperer/pseuds/Thestorywhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kirsten married Liam? What would be of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing In Disguise

She misses him more than she cares to admit. Had she not said those two words, he would still be here. And there would be no reason to miss him oh so dearly. But her choice hurt him more than she could have imagined. It was as if she took a blade and rammed it into his heart. That same heart that once vowed to protect her.

When she told him what had been asked of her, he laughed it off. Secretly, his heart was quivering at the thought of Kirsten getting married to a man that wasn't him. Or even someone better than him. Because she was worthy of the best. But when she confirmed it, his world was shaking. He was fuming with anger. Was he entitled to be mad? That wasn't his place to do so. She disregarded his feelings way too many times. What could one more time change? Nothing. They bid farewell and he walked out of her life forever.

Now she's all alone. Her marriage with Liam didn't work out in the long run. He filed for divorce six months later. The only good thing that came out of her failed attempt at commitment was her daughter Casey. It was quite the surprise. Nobody thought that Kirsten would keep the baby. She always saw herself an unfit candidate for motherhood. But when the maternal instincts kicked in, she was a goner. Luckily, she got support in her last trimester. Linus and Camille (who got married in the meantime and adopted a Shih-Tzu they decided to name Buttercup) helped her pull through that difficult period in her life. 

As for Cameron? She still thinks of him sometimes. How can she not do that? He's like a dull ache that will never leave. She wonders where in the world he is, if he got married. Does he have children of his own? Does he want any? But those are questions she pushes to the back of her mind. He moved on, she has to. Her daughter is her number one priority. She lives and breathes to see her happy. 

She has moments when she wants to cry. But Kirsten manages to put on a brave face. For the sake of her daughter. She shouldn't know what misery feels like. So she makes sure she has anything her heart desires. If she wants her mommy to tuck her in, her mommy gladly complies. She never skips the bedtime story. 

And late at night, when the door is locked and the curtains are drawn, she mourns a long lost lover.


End file.
